La Belle au Bois Dormant
by Alexielle d'Angelyss
Summary: Le vieu à perdu une case, il va tous nous tuer, une pièce de théatre à Poudlard et puis quoi encore ... Attendez, vous avez dit quoi ? NAN ! OH MON DIEU, FAUT QUE JE VOIS CELA ! Venez lire XD


Tout le monde déjeunait dans la grande salle, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite le discoure du Directeur, après tout, Voldemort étant mort depuis plus d'un an, ils ne craignaient rien ! A la table des professeurs, Rémus et Sirius, récemment nommés comme les nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal, essayaient de dérider le professeur de Potion qui depuis peu entretenait, au dire de certains ragots, une liaison avec les deux ancien maraudeur. Et la bombe fut lâchée !

- Donc, ce projet est une pièce de théâtre !

La grande salle se tut immédiatement, des fourchettes s'arrêtèrent à cinq millimètre des bouches et une idée général traversa l'esprit de tout les élèves : « Appelez St Mangouste, il a pété un plomb ! » Dumbledore continua sur sa lancé :

- Les rôles seront attribués au hasard par le Choixpeau, donc tout les élèves sont susceptibles d'y participer, mêmes les professeurs !

La mines des élèves, quoique défaitiste devinrent hilares en imaginant un professeur en train de jouer Blanche neige et les sept nains. Ils se rappelèrent alors que la pièce qui serais jouer était un conte sur l'époque où sorciers et moldus se côtoyaient sans crainte !

- La pièce sera donc : La Belle au Bois Dormant !

Les filles s'imaginèrent tout de suite en princesse tandis que le Choixpeau était installé sur une chaise. Il commença à distribuer quelque rôle de figurant comme les gardes, les bourgeois et les démons à la solde de la sorcière, les chocs commencèrent quand les quelques rôles important commencèrent être distribué, le Choixpeau disant à haute voix le rôle et le nom de l'heureux élu :

- Les parents de la princesse seront : Blaise Zabinni et Hermione Granger

- Le père du prince sera : Neville Londubat

- Les trois fées : Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Ron Weasley !

La salle entière éclata de rire tandis que Ron et Théodore viraient au blanc. Pendant ce temps, la répartition continuait.

- La sorcière sera joué par : Séverus Rogue !

Les gryffondors, suivit par quelque courageux s'étouffèrent de rire à s'en rouler par terre tandis que le maitre des potions palissait. Il jeta un regard noir sur la salle !

- Le prince sera joué par Drago Malefoy !

Le prince des Serpentard redressa le buste tandis que tout le monde se tourna vers le nom de la future princesse qui aurait le droit au baiser du jeune blond !

- Et enfin la princesse sera …

Dur moment où l'excitation était à son comble parmi la gente féminine !

- … Harry Potter !

On entendit un boum, signe que Ron n'avait pas résisté au choc, un « PFFFFFF » de Rogue et Sirius recrachant leurs jus de citrouille et une crise de fou rire de la part des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles tandis que les deux autres maison étaient statufié !

Ce fut un cri, non, deux cris d'horreur simultanés qui furent poussés en même temps. Les élèves les plus proches durent se boucher les oreilles, tandis que Drago et Harry continuaient leurs vocalises qui s'ensuivirent d'un « HORS DE QUESTION » sonore ! Dumbledore, plus très sur de sa décision mais très amusé de la situation lança :

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, c'est comme pour la coupe des trois sorciers !

Harry blanchit et s'assit doucement, il regarda le Choixpeau et baissa la tête pour se la cogner sur la table une bonne dizaine de fois. Il la releva une minute plus tard, regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur qui ne put que lui faire un signe de tête affirmatif. Il rebaissa la tête et continua à se la taper sur la table !

Drago pendant ce temps, s'était lui aussi rassit et fit comme tout bon aristocrate en face de perdre la face ! Il fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu et s'en servit un verre plein avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Il regarda alors le Choixpeau, puis Blaise qui ne put faire que comme Hermione et acquiesça, le jeune blond prit alors la bouteille et commença à boire au goulot !

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

- NAN, je n'irais pas !

- Harry, …Ne fais pas …l'enfant !

- Allez vieux, …même moi … j'y vais !

- M'en fou !

Harry renforça sa prise sur le poteau tandis qu'Hermione et Ron, aidé par d'autres gryffondors qui jouaient dans la pièce, tentaient désespérément de décrocher le brun en le tirant par les pieds ! C'est alors qu'une scène insolite passa devant leurs yeux.

- NAN, pitié !

- Drago, ne fais pas d'histoire et vient ! Et puis lâche là, on en a marre de la trainer depuis la salle commune !

Blaise, Pansy, Théo et d'autres serpentards avaient l'air de faire face au même problème qu'eux et tiraient par les pieds le jeune prince qui était sauvagement agrippé à une commode en Merisier qui devait faire plus de 100kg ! Les deux maisons se regardèrent, compatissante quand une occasion se profila, Harry pointa du doigt Drago :

- Malefoy, je suis sur que tout est de ta faute !

- Tu rigole et comment je te prie, tout cela c'est à cause du vieux timbré et de ses idées farfelues !

- Je suis d'accord la dessus, ... Mais pourquoi je dois jouer les princesses, JE SUIS MAUDIT, tuer moi !

- Pas de soucie Potty, je vais exaucer ton voeu !

- Miracle !

Tout deux ayant relâchés leurs attentions, chaque groupe tira violement sur les pieds des deux personnages principaux qui lâchèrent prise ! Hermione prit sa baguette et les stupéfixa en vitesse.

- Merci Granger, 100 mètre de plus à le tirer avec cette commode, je ne crois pas que j'aurais put !

- T'inquiète Zabinni, je crois qu'on aurait jamais réussit à décrocher Harry si vous n'étiez pas passés par là !

- Punaise, et aujourd'hui c'est que la première répétition, je n'ose même pas imaginer les prochaines. Dire qu'on joue dans deux semaines, on ne va pas survivre !

- Du calme Ron, je suis pour un pacte le temps de deux semaines pour s'entraider à amener à bon port les deux personnages principaux, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

- Je suis d'accord avec les gryffons !

C'est sur cet accord des plus pittoresques que les deux maisons décidèrent de convoyer les deux statuts qu'étaient leurs amis. Une fois dans la grande salle, ils furent solidement ligotés au poteau le plus proche avant d'être dé-stupéfixé !

- C'est de la séquestration !

- Le balafré à raison, vous n'avez pas le droit de décider pour nous donc relâchez nous !

- NON !

Il fut clair net et commun aux deux maisons ennemies. La porte des professeurs au fond de la salle s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et MacDonnagal suivit d'un Rémus Lupin ainsi que d'un Sirius Black écroulés de rire alors qu'ils trainaient derrière eux Séverus Rogue, durement ficelé en train d'essayer de se débattre. Ses lèvres remuaient dans des cris silencieux, tout le monde se douta qu'un sort de silence avait dut être lancé sur le professeur de potion, qui fut aussi saucissonné au poteau de Drago et Harry !

Dumbledore commença un petit discoure, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que les trois autres professeurs essayaient de calmer leurs fou rire derrière lui.

- Bien, vu que tout le monde est présent avec le sourire !

Hermione et Blaise lancèrent un sort de silence sur le serpentard et le gryffon qui menaçaient de cri strident l'éradication complète de l'école s'ils n'étaient pas libérés sur le champ !

- Nous allons donc commencer les répétitions !

Dire que les deux semaines furent un bonheur serait un véritable euphémisme ! Nan, ce fut un véritable cauchemar pour les serpentards et les gryffondors, Harry et Drago ayant même fait la paix pour réussir à leur échapper, ils ne durent le salut de la pièce que grâce à la carte du maraudeur et aux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal qui réussissaient, Merlin sait comment, à mettre la main sur la sorcière Maléfique ! Ils remercièrent les ancêtres sorciers que Drago et Harry ait au moins participés aux principales répètes et firent la grimace quand Dumbledore demanda aux élèves d'emmener les trois rôles principaux à Ginny Weasley qui s'occupait des costumes, les plus dur à emmener furent Rogue et le jeune brun qui devaient apparaître en robe de femme. Personne n'avait put voir le résultat et la jeune Weasley gardait bien le secret !

Harry maugréa tout en tournant dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Il s'écroula de tout son long quand il se prit pour la bonne trentième fois la traine de sa robe !

- Rhaaa, je vais péter les plombs !

- Tu n'es pas le seul ! Mmmh, très jolie mademoiselle !

Harry se retourna et découvrit Drago qui avait l'air d'avoir courut un marathon. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il reprit contenance, s'approcha d'Harry et prit sa main qu'il baisa ! Harry la retira précipitamment alors qu'une jolie teinte rouge venait orner ses joues !

- Arrête tes conneries !

- Hé, je te signal que cette fois ci on n'échappera pas au baiser de la fin ! D'ailleurs …

Le prince des serpentards se rapprocha du jeune gryffon et l'embrassa par surprise ! Harry sursauta mais ne chercha pas à se défiler, le jeune blond en profita pour acculer sa victime dans un coin et continuer le baiser ! Ils se séparèrent après de longue minute en entendant des pas dans les couloirs, Harry eut juste le temps de prononcer :

- Pourquoi ?

- Mmmh, cela me trainait peut être dans la tête depuis beaucoup plus de temps que toi tu ne le crois !

- Hé les gars, le show va commencer !

Blaise tapa à la porte et rentra. Il siffla d'admiration en contempla le costume de princesse et félicita Drago du siens.

- La jeune Weasley à vraiment beaucoup de gout !

- Bon on y va ?

- Tiens, t'es motivé maintenant ?

- Plus vite ce cauchemar commencera, plus vite il finira !

Drago suivit Blaise tandis qu'Harry se dépêtrait dans sa robe. Quand il arriva devant les autres, un concert de compliment déferla. Harry les regarda un à un.

Les nobles de la cour du roi portaient tous des robes de sorcières d'ancienne époque, colorée et cousu d'or tandis que les gardes ressemblaient à des chevaliers coincés dans des boites en ferraille qu'on appelait armure. Les démons étaient tous habillés de noir et gardait à la main de fausse baguette magique noir qui lançaient des fumées sombres !

Blaise et Hermione arborait des tuniques semblables à la couleur bleu azur serti d'or, une couronne trônant sur leurs têtes, Neville avait la même couronne et tunique que Blaise mais en rouge. Harry retint son rire en voyant Ron et Theo dans leurs costumes de fée, habillés de robe sorcière, Pansy était en bleu, Théo en rouge et Ron en vert !

- Je suis la honte de ma famille, je suis affublé des couleurs de serpentard !

- Parle pour toi, moi c'est les couleurs de Gryffondor !

C'est sur ces joyeuses paroles qu'Harry posa son regard sur le professeur Rogue qui jouait la sorcière et son costume était … Rogue comme d'habitude ! Affublé d'une robe de sorcière noire, cela ne la changeait pas de sa tunique de travail habituel si ce n'était la coiffure qui ressemblait au dessin animé qu'il avait vu quand il était petit !

Enfin, il regarda Drago et compara son costume au sien ! Tout deux était d'un blanc pur ornés d'or et d'argent, il portait un diadème alors que l'ange blond arborait une couronne. Lui portait une robe agrémentée d'une perruque brune alors que le serpentard était dans une tunique de soirée !

Des coups rapides précipités de trois coups distincts le firent gémir ainsi que Drago !

Le spectacle commença !

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Lumière tamisé, décors sur fond de salle du trône, musique entrainante en fond. Le roi Blaise s'approcha du bord de la scène,la reine Hermione à ses coté tient une poupée enrobée dans un linge !

Une voix off qu'on reconnu vite comme celle de Lee Jordans, qui avait tenu à revenir pour présenter cette « Bonne blague » comme il disait, commença la narration de l'histoire :

- Il était une fois, un roi et une reine qui étaient fort triste de ne pas avoir d'enfant, un jour, leurs vœux furent exhaussés, une fille vint à naitre, une princesse que l'on prénomma Aurore !

Grand projecteur sur le couple royal avec le bébé dans les bras :

- Une grande fête fut donnée pour célébrer la naissance ! Noble du royaume furent conviés ainsi que le roi du royaume d'à coté qui souhaitait unir les deux domaines royaux par un mariage entre le prince Philipe et la princesse Aurore. Conviée à la fête comme invitées d'honneur, les trois principales fées du royaume : Dame Flora, Dame Pâquerette et Dame Pimprenelle. La fête battait son plein et les fées commencèrent à distribuer leurs dons !

Des projecteurs magiques se mirent en mouvements sur les différents personnages sur scène, les nobles saluant les nobles, Neville Londubat serrant la main de Blaise Zabinni tandis que les fées se penchent sur le bébé, Théo est le premier à parler :

- Princesse Aurore, moi je te fais don de la beauté !

Des lumières rouge sortirent de sa baguette pour toucher la poupée provoquant une douce mélodie. Ce fut au tour de Ron qui s'approcha en bougonnant malgré le regard furieux d'Hermione !

- Douce …heu

- Princesse Aurore crétin !

- … Princesse Aurore, je te fais don d'une belle voix !

Lançant un regard reconnaissant à Hermione qui avait dut lui souffler son texte et les joue cramoisi de honte, il lança des lumières verte qui frappèrent la poupée en créant une chanson fait de voix qu'on aurait dit divine !

Pansy s'approcha aussi et allait dire elle aussi son don quand une bourrasque de vent traversa la salle et Rogue apparut au milieu de la scène dans un jet d'étincelle noir. Il apparut froidement, une expression indéchiffrable sur les lèvres avec un sourire mauvais et hautain ! C'était …c'était … c'était Rogue quoi ! Il en cassait presque le mythe de toutes les sorcières, personnes ne pouvaient rivaliser avec lui ! D'une voix métallique, il récita son texte sans réellement essayer de jouer la comédie mais déjà qu'en temps normale il foutait la trouille et que son rôle dans la pièce est de foutre la trouille, il avait juste à être lui-même pour réussir à jouer son rôle à la perfection. De quoi vous dégouter les metteurs en scène !

- Je vois que tout le monde est réunit pour la naissance de la princesse ! Ces seigneuries, l'aristocratie et bien sur … la racaille !

Les trois fées firent semblant d'être outrés, Ron et Théo retenant Pansy qui faisait semblant de vouloir se jeter sur Rogue !

- Je suis déçu de na pas avoir reçut d'invitation !

Hermione s'avança, le bébé-poupée toujours dans les bras :

- Oh, j'ai ouïe dire que l'agitation vous répugnait ! Je suis désolée !

- Cela n'est pas nécessaire votre majesté, je vais réparer cette erreur car moi aussi j'ai un don à donner à cette enfant ! Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles, la princesse grandira dans la grâce et la beauté. Chacun l'aimera et lui sera dévoué … Mais … ma volonté est telle qu'avant l'aube de ses seize ans, elle se piquera le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille et en mourra ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Et la sorcière disparut dans un jet de fumée noirâtre tout en riant d'un air sadique ! Tout le monde dans la salle se tut et resta sans voix, même les comédiens n'osait ne plus faire aucun geste tellement ils étaient pétrifié de peur ! Neville était même sur le point de s'évanouir et se retenait à Blaise ! Hermione fut la première à se reprendre et lança un « Non » sonore en cramponnant sa fille alors que cela aurait dut être à Pansy de parler. Cela la réveilla d'ailleurs et elle s'approcha du bébé :

- N'ayez crainte majesté, j'ai encore un vœu à faire pour votre enfant ! Votre fille grandira en grâce et en beauté mais à l'aube de ses seize ans, elle ne mourra pas ! Elle tombera, dans un sommeil profond qui peut être sera fort long mais je promets qu'avant 100 ans, elle sera réveillée par le doux baiser d'un prince charmant !

Des étincelles bleues frappèrent l'enfant et les trois fées se retirèrent en promettant de revenir la veille des 16 ans de la jeune fille pour la protéger !

Les décors se succédèrent sur un amoncellement de rouet enflammé tandis que la voix off continuait :

- Le roi fit alors brûler tout les rouets, fuseaux et quenouilles du royaume pour que jamais sa fille ne soit en danger ! Les années passèrent et la princesse arriva à son seizième anniversaire !

Le décor fut remis sur la salle du trône tandis que Hermione et Blaise était sur le piédestal assis sur les sièges royaux ! Blaise se leva :

- Où est ma fille ? Je voudrais la voir !

- J'arrive père !

Quand Harry entra, un « OUAH » monumental traversa la pièce, faisant rougir le jeune gryffon, Lee Jordans avait même laissé échapper un « Quel canon ! » dans le micro avant de se disputer avec Mac Donnagall pour garder son précieux micro ! Harry se reprit et continua son texte :

- Père, que me voulez-vous ?

- Demain c'est ton anniversaire ma fille, que souhaiterais-tu ?

- Oh … Eh bien ! Hors mis le bien être de mes parents et la paix dans le royaume, je ne souhaite rien de particulier !

Hermione se leva à son tour et serra sa fille dans ses bras avant de la relâcher :

- Ce soir aura lieu une fête en ton honneur ! Va te changer !

Harry acquiesça, fit la révérence et partit laissant Hermione et Blaise sur scène. La jeune reine s'effondra à terre et le roi accourut à ses cotés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ce soir notre fille aura Seize ans et je crains de la perdre !

- Ma mie, reprenez-vous ! Les fées nous ont jurés leurs aides, croyez en elles !

- Je le sais mais, … Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie !

- Ayons confiance !

Le rideau tomba et se releva sur le décor d'une chambre. Harry réapparut sous des sifflements de la part des filles et aussi de certains garçons ! Au centre de la scène, un rouet que Harry regarde avec étonnement :

- Qu'est ce donc ?

Lentement, il s'approcha et toucha l'aiguille avant de s'effondrer de tout son long. La reine apparut alors suivit des fées et poussa un cri de désespoir à la vu du corps sans vie de sa fille ! Les fées se regardèrent navrées et firent léviter le corps de la jeune princesse jusque sur le lit. La fée bleue s'avança :

- Maintenant commence son long sommeil ! Nous allons endormir le château avec elle pour que vous ne soyez pas séparés de votre enfant, nous veillerons sur le château !

La reine et le roi s'effondrèrent sur les coussins de soie entourant le lit, on vit sur fond de petit flash, les gardes, les nobles et serviteurs s'endormirent. Le décor changea, un château apparut devant le lit, cachant les endormies, et les fées firent apparaître des ronces avant de disparaître elles aussi !

Le noir envahit la salle, un flot de lumière bleu laissa deviner les ombres des ronces tandis qu'une lumière blanche cru montra le prince Philipe alors que la voix off commença :

- Le prince Philipe, qui était en voyage, fut prévenu de la malédiction qui s'était abattu sur la princesse et revint…

Il dut s'arrêter en entendant le cri d'hystérie des filles et jeta un coup d'œil au « Joli petit cul » qui venait de faire son entrée, provoquant le regard noir de la directrice de gryffondor et un nouveau combat pour garder le micro ! Ayant encore eut gain de cause, il continua l'histoire :

- Revint le plus vite possible et se présenta devant le château où les trois fées vinrent l'accueillir ! Elles le dotèrent d'une épée ensorcelée et d'un bouclier magique pour combattre la sorcière qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Un combat acharnée commença et Drago en sortit vainqueur ! Les fées levèrent les ronces protégeant le château et la chambre où la princesse endormit attendait, apparut.

- N'oubliez pas mon prince que seul un baiser sincère et d'amour pourra réveiller la princesse !

- Mes intentions sont des plus purs et j'aime sincèrement la princesse !

Les fées levèrent un sourcil car le « j'aime sincèrement la princesse » ne faisait pas du tout partit du texte ! D'ailleurs, si on avait bien regardé, on aurait aperçut la princesse rougir tandis qu'Hermione et Blaise s'étouffaient de rire dans les coussins. Lentement, Drago s'approcha d'Harry et se pencha vers lui, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, …

- Il ne va pas le faire ?

- Jordans rendez moi ce micro !

Si tout le monde s'était retournés vers le fond de a salle, ils auraient vu Lee Jordans avec le micro près des lèvres, un pied sur la figure de son ancien professeur pour la tenir loin de lui afin de mieux retransmettre le baiser entre les deux Némésis de Poudlard ! Mais voilà, tout le monde était pendu à la scène !

Drago posa alors ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry ! Blaise et Hermione se réveillèrent et tout le monde apparut dans la chambre de la princesse et là se fut … le choc ! Drago et Harry, contrairement à ce qui était prévu continuait à s'embrasser malgré les toux répétitives des autres et les « PSST » de Hermione et Blaise qui étaient les plus près. Quand Lee Jordans sortit dans le micro « voilà le baiser le plus long de l'histoire de Poudlard », Ron et Pansy virèrent au vert avant de tomber dans les pommes !

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la pièce de théâtre !

- NON, je ne veux pas !

- Pitié !

- C'est l'heure, dépêchez vous !

Hermione et Blaise tiraient chacun de leur coté tandis que le brun et le blond tenaient ferme !

- NON !

- C'est impossible !

- Je veux avoir potions, pas défense contre les forces du mal !

- Harry, c'est ta matière préféré et depuis quand tu veux avoir Rogue en cour …

- Hermione, ne pose pas la question et tire !

Deux professeurs passèrent la tête en travers de la porte de leurs salles respectives et crièrent :

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini oui ?

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'on essaye de les décoller ?

- …

Sirius sortit de la salle où il avait cour de défense avec les Poursouffles et les Serpentards, tandis que Rémus sortait aussi de sa salle où il avait cour avec les Gryffondor et les Serdaigles !

- Allez Harry, juste deux heures, ensuite tu le retrouve ton Drago !

- Drago, lâche Harry, ce n'est pas si long, après vous vous retrouverez encore mieux !

-ON VEUX PAS

- RHOOO PITIEE !

Blaise et Hermione qui en avaient marre de tirer, les lâchèrent !

- Ras le bol, cela fait deux mois qu'ils nous font le coup !

Les groupes des serpents et des lions se regardèrent avant que Rémus ne disent :

- Laissez-les là et rentrez en classe !

Hermione embrassa Blaise et rentra en classe, suivit de Ron qui venait de dire au revoir à Pansy. Théodore en profita pour ré-embrasser Neville et suivit ses camarades en classes sous les regards amusés des deux professeurs !

- Quand je les vois, j'ai envie d'aller taquiner Sèv et de le mener tout droit dans notre lit !

- Comme d'habitude quoi ! Il me semble qu'après il a lui aussi deux heure de repos, cela te dirais d'aller asticoter notre sorcière chérie ?

- Rémus, tu es le plus vicieux de nous nous deux !

Suivant leurs élèves, les deux professeurs rentrèrent dans leurs classes respectives en riant laissant les deux tourtereaux en train de se bécoter au milieu du couloir qu'il avait été impossible de décoller !


End file.
